Hisashiburi
by Ucchan1
Summary: A very lighthearted Koushirou and Mimicentric friendship fanfiction that takes place during the events of Movie 4, Diablomon no Gyakushuu. “Hisashiburi”, for those who don’t know, is the Japanese term for 'it's been a while' or 'long time, no see'.


"Hisashiburi"

-ukyouluvr

A very light-hearted Koushirou and Mimi-centric friendship fanfiction that takes place during the events of Movie 4, Diablomon no Gyakushuu. "Hisashiburi", for those who don't know, is the Japanese term for 'it's been a while' or 'long time, no see'.

That day truly started when Koushirou's number popped up on my cell phone. I was used to it now – the red-haired boy was always the one who coordinated our efforts. We'd been chosen children, the ones destined to protect Earth and the Digital World from corrupt monsters, for a little over three years. However, no matter how much I was sure my presence was needed to keep the world safe, it still didn't make impromptu plane trips from New York to Japan any easier.

Not that it mattered. When destiny called, it was Mimi Tachikawa's sworn duty to answer. And so I did, "This is Mimi, I don't suppose you're calling just to ask me if I'm having a nice day?"

"There's trouble, and I don't know if it's going to take all of us to handle this. There are Kuramon appearing in the real world, how soon can you get to Japan?" Koushirou's voice sounded serious, and more worried than I was used to hearing.

Still, I couldn't resist teasing him, "No, I'm not busy -at all-, let me just hop on a plane right now." I gave my friends Michael and Tatum a pleading look and excused myself from our outing.

Tatum waved, and Michael gave me a look of understanding. I covered the receiver and whispered a sarcastic, "Well, it was probably time to visit them again anyway, they'll fall apart without my help," before leaving the store and hailing for a taxi.

"Thanks, Mimi-san," Koushirou's voice seemed more apologetic now, though the sense of urgency returned quickly, "Just get here as soon as you can. I'll handle your accommodations in Tokyo after this battle… assuming there's a Tokyo after this."

_Ah, Koushirou-kun, what would I do without your loving words of encouragement?_

The plane ride seemed shorter than usual, though they didn't serve any decent Japanese food. Once I could get around the city, I headed over to the computer lab where the chosen children normally met up.

I rapped on the door, hoping to surprise everyone with how quickly I'd arrived. The only response I got was a garbled yell. I decided to take that as an invitation and I cheerfully greeted everyone with a "Long time, no see, guys!" but only Koushirou was there.

"Oh… it's just Mimi-san…" he said, sitting back down at his computer like usual. He was always like that.

I frowned, and decided to play our game like every time we meet, "What's with you?" I teased.

'_It's just Mimi-san'? Was that any way for a polite boy like Koushirou-kun to greet a guest? _

I imitated a cheerful host, "'Welcome home!'" – then scowled playfully at him, "…is what you're SUPPOSED to say!"

He put on an exasperated expression, "Now's not the time for greetings…"

And it wasn't. Koushirou looked haggard trying to organize the other chosen children and I bravely lent him my support and 'technical expertise'. He explained that a large number of Kuramon, tiny digital monsters spawned from the data of the Y2K bug, had managed to escape into the real world and merge into a gigantic ugly monster in Tokyo Bay. Taichi and Yamato were fighting this thing, Armagemon, head on while Daisuke and the others attempted to meet with them and provide reinforcement.

With everyone together, Daisuke's and Ken's chosen digimon partners were able to release a huge amount of power and destroy the creature. By the time all the loose ends were tied up, the sun was already rising and Koushirou slumped in his computer chair, relief all over his face.

"We did it!" I told him, starting to feel a bit proud to be part of the group who once again saved the world.

Koushirou mumbled a half-coherent agreement which turned into a yawn.

I realized then that I wasn't tired because it was still early evening in my native timezone. Koushirou, on the other hand, had been fighting this battle for nearly 24 hours. I smiled, leaving the mess I was making of one of his computers, and going over to him where I could be more useful. I patted his shoulder, "Congratulations, Koushirou-kun, the world's safe. You can take a much-deserved rest now."

The red-head smiled gratefully and buried his face in his arms on the desk.

I grinned to myself, turning to Takeru and Hikari, two other chosen children who'd come to the computer lab during the duration of the battle. "Honestly, I don't know -how- he'd get by without me," I jokingly complained to the pair.

Takeru smiled with the giddy relief of a completed battle that all of us were feeling, "Well, he must realize how much he needs you in some way – he's the one who always calls you when there's trouble." The blonde boy laughed, and it was infectious.

Hikari cut through our laughter, "Shouldn't we be meeting up with the others? Oniichan sent me an email, we're supposed to be getting together at the park where our trolley car landed." She was talking about the unusual vehicle which had been used to take us home from the Digital World a little over three summers ago. Ever since the trolley car had inexplicably appeared in the park, city officials hadn't bothered to have it removed. Koushirou once said that it was most likely due to the fact that there were so many other city works in progress that it wasn't a high priority on anyone's list.

The sleeping Koushirou, however, didn't seem to think that meeting up with the others was a high priority on his list at the moment, either. I tried to shake him awake a few times, calling out to him, "Koushirou-kun… Koushirou-kun! …KOUSHIROU-KUN! Come on now - I know I said you could rest, but we've got to make sure the others are alright!"

Hikari giggled at me, "There's no way you'll be able to wake him up now, Mimi-san."

I frowned. That sounded like a personal challenge. I looked around the room quickly and grabbed the nearest item at hand, one of Koushirou's heavy textbooks, and grinned mischievously, "Oh, he'll wake up alright."

Takeru chuckled a bit of sympathy, "Poor Koushirou-san."

I eyed the red-haired computer genius with all the scrutiny of an architect building her masterpiece and precariously balanced the book on his head and shoulder. Grabbing several more texts and notebooks, I had soon constructed a heavy tower that I was surprised hadn't been disrupted by a perturbed Koushirou.

Hikari laughed, "He doesn't appear to be waking up."

I giggled at my failed attempt, "Hee… Oh well. Why don't you two go on ahead and tell Taichi and the others that Koushirou and I will be there shortly?"

The pair agreed and soon I was left alone in the computer lab with the Leaning Tower of Koushirou. I sat with my arms folded in the chair next to him and stared for a few minutes, wondering how he could sleep like that and whether or not he would stir soon.

After a few minutes of that, I decided to call my parents and let them know what was going on. They were glad to hear I was okay, and as usual, they told me that they understood how important saving the world was when I apologized for buying another impromptu plane ticket to Japan. Papa asked me when I'd be coming home, and I wasn't really sure, "I'll have to ask Koushirou-kun when he wakes up."

And somehow at the mention of his name that time, I heard a stifled grunt and the crash of a tower of heavy books. "Hey! Ouch! What the heck is all this!"

I giggled nervously and told my parents I'd call them back. "Ah, Koushirou-kun, you're awake! That's good, we've got to hurry up. Taichi and the others are waiting for us!"

Koushirou's dark eyes narrowed dangerously and he hovered closer to me, "Mimi-san… why was there a large stack of books on my head?"

The corners of my mouth twitched slightly, "Ah, well… that's a good question. Were you trying some new sort of study method? There's no time for that now, we have to get to the park where our trolley car landed!" I stood up quickly and tugged him out of his chair. "C'mon, c'mon – you'll have to be my escort!" I insisted, and dragged the groggy redhead out the door.

Outside, the misty spring weather reminded me how different Japan was from New York. Back at my school, Michael and the others were enjoying cooler temperatures right about now.

I was also reminded of my parents' question, "So, Koushirou-kun, I do remember you said you'd take care of my arrangements once I got over here. I didn't even have time to pack a full bag."

Koushirou, who had been sleepily walking up to this point, suddenly near-tripped and stopped in his tracks, "Ah, um… well…"

I grinned mischievously, "What's that? You'll put me up in the finest hotel in Tokyo with room service and a terrace view and even take me shopping for a full wardrobe for my stay?" I squealed in teasing delight.

The tired redhead panicked, "Ack! No! Mimi-san, there's no way I can afford all that! Perhaps you can borrow some clothes from Sora-san? And, um, I'm sure my parents won't mind if you stay over in our guest room again… Please don't make me pay for another hotel!" He clasped his hands together pleadingly.

I laughed, feeling too soft-hearted to tease him anymore. One time, when he interrupted my exams, I really DID make him pay for a hotel. But normally I just stayed over at his or Sora's house for a few days. "Okay, okay, I SUPPOSE I can accept that arrangement THIS time. After all, you really needed my help for this latest disaster…" We resumed walking to our destination.

Koushirou breathed a visible sigh of relief, over-exaggerated to the point that I thought he might just be making a real joke, but then he sobered. "Mimi-san, I'm sorry that I had to drag you all the way from New York for this incident. I know it must be expensive and tiring for you."

I smiled, feeling a little bad for teasing him so much. I was worried I might have actually made him feel like I didn't enjoy coming back to Japan. "No, it's fine, Koushirou-kun, there's no need to apologize. You guys are my friends, I love being in Odaiba. When I'm here, with everyone, that's when it really feels like I'm home."

I looked over at the redhead, trying to gauge his reaction to my unusually straightforward declaration. Koushirou nodded slightly, smiling, "Mimi-san, welcome home."

"Mimi-san!" "Koushirou-san!" Hikari called out to us. We had reached the meeting spot where everyone was together.

I cheered and called back, "Minna-san, hisashiburi!"


End file.
